I don't know why
by AK47reloaded
Summary: Running from the rain after school, Midorima takes Kuroko to his house for the very first time. The sky-haired boy will discover a lot of unexpected facts about the Midorima family as the green-haired boy himself tries to understand his mixed up feelings. (MidoKuro, oneshot, fluff)


**A/N: **Yaho everyone! This is a little MidoriKuro fanfic I just thought up in my sleep. I noticed that there aren't a lot of MidorimaXKuroko nor MurasakibaraXKuroko stories here and one of my favourite MidoriKuro story is **'What's a hickey?'** by **TunaforDesert** (read it, it's so cute!). So, I decided to contribute one here!

Honestly, and no offence to AkaKuro lovers (I'm one too but in the end, I'm totally cool with any I think is worthy of Kuroko) , there's a lot of AkaKuro stories already but not enough love for the others! I love all pairings that involves Kuroko as the uke as well as Kuroko no Harem but I wanna see more stories with the other Miracles or Kagami too. After this one, I'll do another oneshot but it'll be a MurasakiKuro!

C'mon, let's spread the love for Green & Black and Purple & Black!

So without further ado, let's start. However, like my other stories, this is **un'beta'ed** as well as this is gonna be a **yaoi/BL** story coz I''m just _that_ obsess with homo romance :D

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ does not belong to me!

* * *

><p>This. is. awkward.<p>

Never in my life have I faced such an awkward situation like the one I am currently in right now. Kuroko and I are walking back to our respective homes after practice at Teikou. But the reason _why _it's only the two of us is because I offered to help Kuroko with his shooting skills so that's why we were the last to leave the gym (after Aomine and Murasakibara had to pull Kise away from Kuroko because the idiot was wary of leaving him with me). And the fact that Oha Asa stated that a Cancer must help an Aquarius today to avoid bad luck.

Though I have told everyone that despite me and Kuroko not being on good terms with each and probably never will due to our horoscopes saying that we are not compatible, we respect each other as well as our skills in basketball. He's not a bad person I admit that but sometimes, I just don't know why...he irritates me.

I know that our personalities are complete opposites, we get along the least and the fact that we fought a lot over certain issues but he and I recognise each other as members of the Generation of Miracles. That was more than enough to make me 'happy' in our relationship.

But then why? Why do I still find myself attracted to him?

Maybe it's the way he tends to look at people with those large, deep blue eyes that rarely showed emotion or maybe it's that pale, smooth skin that actually feels really good to touch..._wait...what the hell?!_

Get a grip on yourself Midorima Shintarou! Act like you always do! Now I'm having an internal struggle with myself, great...

"Midorima-kun? What's wrong?"

I jolted a bit when the said person beside me spoke up. Damn, I forgot that he was beside me...

Not wanting to worry him, I tried shrugging it off casually. "Ah, it's nothing Kuroko. I'm just tired form today's practice and I'm sure you are too. We better hurry back, I fear it may start raining soon. Not that I c-care or anything..." DAMN IT, I STUTTERED. But it was true.

Since he is a small boy with a frail appearance and very low stamina, Akashi and the rest of the Generation of Miracles constantly worry over him, fearing that he might overexert himself.

Kuroko just titled his head to the side slightly, his face still blank but his gaze was definitely questioning me.

Argh, why do I get so self-conscious whenever he looks at me with those eyes?! Oh Oha Asa, please explain!

"Kuroko, as I said before, I am fin-" And just as I was about to finish my sentence, the rain poured heavily down all of a sudden.

"AHHH! WHY SO SUDDEN!" I screamed as the both of us tried shielding ourselves with our school bags while running.

"Midorima-kun, please calm down. Let's just find somewhere to shield ourselves until the rain stops." Even in this kind of situation, he could still remained impassive?!

"No, if we stay in these clothes, we may catch a cold you idiot! Come with me!" I grabbed his hand and we both raced down the street as fast as we could.

I could sense that Kuroko was confused but did not try to break free from my grasps. "Midorima-kun?"

"My house is just a few more blocks away, we will go there."

As we ran, I realised that Kuroko has never been to my house neither the rest of the Miracles...

We finally made it home but by the time we arrived, the two of us were soaking wet.

"_Tadaima. _(I'm home.)" Looks like Mother, Father and Sayaka were all home.

"_Oujamashimasu. _(Pardon the intrusion)" Kuroko, as polite as always. greeted.

"Amazing, Midorima-kun's house is quite big. As expected from a family of doctors."

I pushed my glasses up. "Well, I guessed that you'd be impressed since this is your first time here at my house."

I heard loud thumping of footsteps from the living room and suddenly, Sayaka pops her head out of from behind the living room wall. "Ah Shin-nii, welco-..."

She blinked a couple of times until... "WOW HE'S SO CUTE!" She squealed and jumped in excitement.

We glanced at each other in confusion. What on earth is wrong with her? And who's cute...wait..

Wait! Did she meant Kuroko? WAIT. HOW DID SHE EVEN SEE HIM? With his weak presence and all! Oh, now I remembered. Sayaka always did have a unique eye for cute boys. I sense trouble already...

"Mom! Shin-nii brought a friend! And he's cute at that!"

And that, confirms my question.

Mother emerged from the kitchen to see all the commotion. "Sayaka, what are you talking about? There's no one beside Shintarou. And you young man, why are you drenched?"

I face palmed and I was about to say something when Kuroko, who was quiet from the start suddenly spoke up. "Hello, please to meet you Midorima-san. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

As expected, Mother jumped off her feet and the gloves that she was holding dropped to the ground . "S-s-s-since when were you there?!"

Expertly hiding my smirk behind my hand as I pushed my glasses up, I think it's time for introductions. "Mother, Sayaka, this my teammate from Teikou's basketball team, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko, meet my mother, Midorima Yui and my younger sister, Midorima Sayaka."

"Please to meet you both and pardon my sudden intrusion to your home." Kuroko politely bowed and Mother swooned?!

"Oh my, what a polite boy! Oh no worries Kuroko-kun, you're welcome anytime to our home! I'm just so glad that Shintarou finally brought friends over! And yes Sayaka, he is adorable! Perfect uke material"

"I know right? Shin-nii is also prefect seme material!"

I felt the heat rush to my face. "M-mother! Sayaka" Did they have to bring their fantasies in front of a guest?!

"Oh the two of you are soaked! Hurry to the bath before you catch a cold. Shintarou, please lend Kuroko-kun some of your clothing."

We nodded as Sayaka let out a shriek. "I-in the b-b-bath...together...? Two bishounens?! I NEED MY CAMERA!" She ran off to get the device. Even Mother was fangirling!

Oh no... she's at it again!

In a flash, I grabbed Kuroko's wrists and dragged him upstairs with me into my room before my sister could come back with her camera.

Once the door was shut, Kuroko was trying to catch his breath as I started stripping my wet uniform off. "I apologise on behalf of my sister, Kuroko. She's been like that since I could remember."

Kuroko finally stopped panting and smiles lightly at me. It was just a mere turn of his lips but that was enough to make the heat to my cheeks return.

"Midorima-kun, are Sayaka-san and Midorima-san possibly fujoshi?"

I was **so **close to ripping my blazer that was in my hand upon hearing that question. Damn it, leave it to Kuroko to asks directly like that! "K-kuroko! H-how did you-?"

"Midorima-kun, manga are books too and I am an avid reader. Some BL stories are actually quite enjoyable if you are able to survive the sex scenes." With his usual blank gaze, he smoothly replied like he was talking about something completely normal!

If I couldn't get any hotter than now, I think I could be inside a furnace!

I weakly pointed a finger at him. "K-kuroko, you..."

"I am familiar with the terminologies used in BL. And to think that Sayaka-san thinks I'm the bottom? Though I agree with her about Midorima-kun being the seme. Midorima-kun does make a good top because you are quite the dominant type."

I think my face is in fifty shades of red by now...

"Kuroko... GO TAKE A BATH!"

But definitely not together!

After the bath, I tried finding some of my smaller sized clothing that could fit Kuroko's small frame, which has proven to be a futile search. After all, I'm nearly 30 centimeters taller than him! There is no possibility that any of my clothes could fit him.

In the end, he had to wear one of my old white T-shirts that was very loose for him that it revealed most of his shoulders and collarbone with a pair of black 3/4 shorts that passed his calves.

Oh god, it was a complete _kare shatsu! _(boyfriend shirt).

Mother invited us down for dinner even though Kuroko was about to politely decline her offer because he had to get back home. But Mother is **very **persuasive woman...

So, here we are. Eating dinner while Sayaka kept on shamelessly ogling Kuroko while muttering some incoherent words under her breath. Probably more of her BL fantasies...

Even Mother was having this sparkly aura around her. But I know too well about her dirty fantasies.

Father, on the other hand, took an immediate liking to Kuroko after he introduced himself (as well as scaring him) and was happily chatting with him.

After the somewhat pleasant dinner, Kuroko was ready to head back but it seemed that the rain wasn't stopping but instead got heavier. Mother insisted on Kuroko staying here for the night after calling his parents of course. I couldn't say anything as it was true that the rain was getting worse and I couldn't possibly let him go just like that.

Ugh...things were getting more and more awkward...

Seeing that Kuroko will be staying here for the night, it was a good chance for he and I to finish up some school work in my room while my family watched the TV. Though I felt my spine tingle when Sayaka threw me a weird but preverted look.

While we worked, Kuroko suddenly chuckled slightly. "Midorima-kun's family is very interesting."

I blinked a couple of times. "What's so interesting about them, Kuroko?"

He simply shrugged his shoulders. "They are just intriguing I guess. Like you, Midorima-kun."

Ugh, again being all enigmatic but at the same time, super blunt. I guess that's part of his charms. "Is that so..." Damn, I could feel the heat rushing to my face.

"I know that you think the two of us would probably never get along due to us being too different and our horoscope making us incompatible."

I felt a twinge of guilt when he said those words. "What are you getting at Kuroko?"

"All I'm saying is that, despite what you may think of me, I really do like being with you, Midorima-kun."

I think my face is shaded in a brilliant red right now as the heat just got intense. I knew that Kuroko had always tried to get along with me ever since we met, like inviting me for popsicles after schhol or spending time in the library. And yet, I was too arrogant towards him and everyone else...

I was embarrassed beyond anything I have ever experienced before! I merely patted his soft light blue locks in hopes of bringing some form of comfort to him.

When Kuroko smiled a bit, I felt relieved.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while until I felt something heavy leaning on my left shoulder. Ah, Kuroko had fallen asleep.

I looked at the time. Oh, it's already 11.

I don't why, I just didn't! But before I could even process my actions, I found Kuroko snugged in my much larger arms as I carried him to my bed. Because I didn't have an extra futon, Mother insisted that he slept in my bed with me. Sayaka was practically squealing her head off. As much as I didn't want to, I never liked disobeying my parents' orders.

Watching Kuroko's sleeping face was strangely relaxing to me...then, I slapped myself in the face, physically.

And just as I was also about to fall asleep, I felt a chill go down my spine again. But seeing Kuroko so comfortable in my embrace... I will let it slide...

**~~000~~~**

"These are amazing Mom! Is the camera ready for the next shot?"

"Set and rolling."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Me wanna join! *fumbles for the camera* And there you have it! Some MidoriKuro love for you lot! BTW, the names and personalities for the Midorima's family are just made up by me but the composition of his family are taken from the wiki. I remembered that Midorima is living with his parents and has a younger sister. While Murasakibara and Kise have siblings too, Kuroko, Aomine, Akashi and Momoi are all only child(s). Just a little official info I like to share ^^

Please look forward to my MurasakiKuro story soon! Ja ne~


End file.
